Patching Things Up
by Fer8girl
Summary: A comm from the Chiss home world has Sith Lord Sixfee'Tunder worried for her family back on Csilla. But if necessary, Quinn may be able to provide her the assistance she needs, along with comfort in his arms. Before my Sith Legacy stories. Rated M for Adult content
1. Chapter 1

The floor of the ship was cool under her bare feet as Six padded silently down the corridor. Drifting through the darkened ship during the crew's sleep cycle, she knew she resembled a specter, her unbound hair and the light robe she wore over her tank-top and shorts both trailing behind her. The quiet ship was peaceful, and it was good to know her crew was resting, but she didn't know how she expected to get any sleep tonight. She sailed past the closed doors of Quinn's and Pierce's rooms, hearing Pierce's snores even from the hallway. Making sure those two didn't have to share quarters was one of her better ideas, she thought, they probably would have killed each other.

Six paused in the corridor, thinking about her two Imperials; Quinn, the ideal officer, handsome and controlled; and Pierce, the ex-Black Ops commando, brash and rugged. Having the two of them chase after her had made her ship feel like a Dejark table, with three players instead of two. It seemed like each man plied his battlefield tactics on her; Quinn calculating risk, and weighing options before making moves, while Pierce gambled with bold strategies, and followed with bolder actions. But after everything she'd been through becoming the Emperor's Wrath, romantic problems seemed beneath her.

Today however she'd received a comm from her father that shook her to her core and was currently causing her sleepless state. He'd been summoned to Csilla to address the House Nuruodo, the ruling family responsible for military and foreign affairs, and had told Six not to join him. Her Force sensitivity told her that the matter concerned her, but nothing else. Many of the political families looked for opportunities to exploit the weaknesses of their rivals, and Six was concerned that the House Nuruodo viewed her position for the Empire as a liability.

Blast it Father, she thought, you should have let me be a Shadow Child. At least that way her connection to her family would be hidden and it wouldn't matter what the Ascendancy thought of her. But he wouldn't have had it. 'You're my daughter,' he'd told her, 'The opinion of a government on a planet several systems away shouldn't matter.' No questioning where she got her stubborn streak, she thought fondly.

So now she was pacing her ship, like a caged vorn tiger. I am Wrath, Six reminded herself, chosen to represent the Emperor because of my strength, issues like this shouldn't bother me. But you're also Chiss, her heart piped up; family ties are as much a part of you as your blue skin and red eyes. The thought of her family suffering because she decided to become Sith wounded her deeply, and she was uncharacteristically chilled as she moved through the common area, where the ever present ship's droid noticed her.

"My Lord, I took the liber..." In one swift lunge, Six leaped across the bay and put her hand over the ship's droid's vocal array.

"One more noise, 2V," she snarled, "And I will personally take you to Tatooine and sell you to the Jawas for scrap. Flash your optical sockets once if you understand." There was a brief flash, and Six removed her hand as she stepped back. "Sorry about that, 2V. I'm enjoying the silence and don't want to risk waking any of the crew." The droid gave her a quick nod and she straightened her robe.

"Gracefully done, my lord," Somehow Six wasn't surprised to hear Quinn's voice behind her, "But then, I've always admired your moves." Turning to face him, she saw he was in the clothes he wore when he retired for the night. He looked as handsome as ever and slightly disheveled, but lines of concern etched his face.

"You should return to your quarters, Captain," Six decided to ignore his complement, "I don't plan on being pleasant company."

"I suspected you might be awake, my lord," his voice was soft and sympathetic, "I saw the comm about your father being summoned." Six pinned him with a sharp look, tempted to call him out for his nosiness. But the fact that he was being nosy meant he was thinking about her on a personal level, instead of professional.

"I understand if you don't wish to speak to me," he continued, "This might not be the best timing, but I'd been hoping for a moment of privacy so that we could talk."

The request caught her off guard, as well as the fact that he moved closer to her, he'd seemed distant lately. Using her Force sensitivity, Six probed lightly. The turmoil she'd felt emanating from him recently had been replaced by a sense of resolve, if she hadn't been so engrossed by her family, she might have picked up on it sooner.

"What do remember about the Ascendency from your research, Quinn?" Six asked, as she continued pacing and saw him shrug.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I believe I read that it was highly structured form of government, and enforced by ruling families."

"'Highly structured' is right. It's also cold, calculating, and thrives on betrayal. Some of the ruling families could make Sith power grabs look like schoolyard antics." Six shuddered, "Father told me it wasn't uncommon for whole families to disappear, either exiled or executed because they were caught in the middle of inter-house rivalries. Do you have any family, Quinn?" she asked, as she heaved a deep sigh.

"None that I associate with," he replied, shaking his head emphatically. Six gave him a wry smile.

"I do. Three older brothers, each with their own brood." she did a quick mental count, and chuckled, "Last I knew, I have eight nieces and nephews."

A surprised grin spread across Quinn's face. "So you mean the Emperor's Wrath, is an aunt?" Six let out a small laugh at the idea as well.

"I know, not a role most would associate with a Sith," she sobered instantly, "But family ties are important to Chiss. My whole family could be affected by how the House views my actions for the Empire. Eight children …" she stopped as her throat closed up, and she shut her eyes, unable to banish the images of her family exiled or worse. She heard a shift in movement, and opened her eyes to see Quinn looking at her with an open longing.

"My lord, permission to..." he suddenly cut himself off, and shook his head, pressing his fingertips to his forehead, "I'm an idiot." Six heard him mutter, before he glided over to her and pulled her into his arms for a firm embrace.

"Forgive me for being forward, my lord," the words breathed into her hair, "You looked like you needed comforting. I hope you find me someone to find comfort in." He squeezed her firmly, before adding, "Six."

Six felt something unknot in her chest at Quinn's use of her name, recognizing it as his version of a peace offering. She let her cheek rest on his shoulder and gave him a return squeeze as she sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time all night as she breathed in his clean male scent and remnants of his aftershave.

"I do, Malavai," she admitted as she leaned against him and was surprised to feel him slump against her.

"That's good to know," Six squeezed again, sensing he was seeking his own comfort in her. She pulled back to look him in the eye, but before she could say more, he laid a finger on her lips.

"Like I said, I've been hoping we could talk, but not here." There was enigmatic gleam in his eye as he pulled at her waist. "Follow me."

Six was intrigued by the change in his demeanor, and followed without a word. They slipped down the corridor, past the crew quarters, until they reached the hatch leading to the ship's escape pod. Looking at her with that gleam again, he placed his finger on his own lips, signaling her silence, as he popped the hatch open.

Six couldn't help but smile as Malavai lifted his hand to her gallantly and assisted her into the pod, then shut the hatch. The pod was almost cozy with the console glowing dimly and two narrow bench seats. Why had she not inspected these pods before? she thought, then laughed inwardly as she answered her own question; because she'd left details like that to Quinn.

"Very interesting, Malavai," Six said, with a laugh, "Don't tell me you've brought me here to have your wicked way with me?" In the dull light of the pod's console, Six recognized the heat in Malavai's eyes. But instead of acting on whatever thought caused it, he chuckled as he settled into the seat.

"I've missed your teasing, Six," he confessed, surprising her again by pulling her to sit beside him. He adjusted so that her back leaned against him and his arms rested lightly around her. Not a romantic embrace, she noted, just two people enjoying the comfort found in a familiar body. "You may be difficult to resist, that's not why I brought you here. This is where I retire when I want to get away from the rest of the crew. It's peaceful here." Six let out a low impressed whistle.

"Shrewd, no one would think to look for someone in here," she said, "Private, but patched into the ship's intercom. I approve."

"I hoped you would," Six could hear a smile in his voice, "I also hope you can confide in me why you are so distraught for your family." Her thoughts brought back to the summons, Six felt chilled again and nestled back into Malavai, seeking his warmth.

"Chiss society frowns on open shows of emotion and passion. I blatantly defied that when I chose to be Sith. But, Chiss family ties are very strong and I'd hate for my family to suffer from that decision." Six shook her head, trying to shake off the consequences her imagination was conjuring for her family. "You must think it's silly, the Emperor's Wrath, worrying about her family when so much going on in the galaxy." Six felt his arm tighten around her in reassurance.

"Quite the contrary, Six," his voice soft at her ear, "It's heartening to see that you care so much for them." He paused and Six swore she could hear the gears turning in that strategic mind of his. "You know, I'm sure there's a way to assist your family though your connections in the Empire. Perhaps, 'political asylum', if it comes to that."

"Political asylum?" The idea intrigued her.

"Yes, if you genuinely think your family is in danger, I'm sure we can find a way to have them protected or relocated." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial tone, "Remember, you are viewed as a very powerful force in the Empire, why not make use of that influence?" Six laughed in delight at the simplicity of his solution.

"Why Malavai!" she exclaimed, "That's positively inspired."

"I'm glad you think so," she could hear the pride in his voice, "Let's see what news comes back, and if need be, I will look into the proper steps to insure their safety. Even expedite the process if necessary." A relaxed sigh escaped Six, as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, "It's good to know you're still my answer man."

Malavai's arm tightened around her quickly, and she traced her fingers along his leg. Her nails raking down his leg reminded her of another time she'd raked lines across his skin and she shivered. She sensed a flare of passion from him and knew that his imagination had taken the same heated turn as hers. He cleared his throat as if gathering his thoughts.

"Distracting woman," he affectionately muttered, "Tempting, but there's more I would like to discuss things with you. Recently I find that I am very grateful to you," Six turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"For Moff Broyce, you mean? That madman should've been dealt with long ago." she said. Letting him go after his former commander and settle that score was something she'd been glad to help with.

"I am grateful for that.'' Six felt a dark gleam of satisfaction ignite in him, before he seemed considering again, "But I wish to know, in what regard do you hold me?" Six could sense Malavai was being vague on purpose, dancing around the question he really wanted to ask and decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, you have proven yourself invaluable to me on many occasions." Six said, after pretending to think it over. Malavai looked at her sharply, before shaking his head.

"I know better than to take you seriously," he sighed, seeming perturbed. Six reached for his hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"My dear Malavai, why do you ask?" she asked softly. Even in the dim light of the console she could see confusion and annoyance in his eyes.

"My previous experience regarding Sith showed me there are always strings attached. For you to grant me my favor," he paused and took a deep breath, "Well, I've just been waiting for that string to break and drop something on my head." Six wanted to laugh at his apt metaphor, but knew it past the time for humor.

"How many times have you fought by my side?" She asked, watching his face as his thoughts turned inward.

"Countless times," he stated, "I've considered it an honor to accompany you on your missions. Even if I'm not fond of seeing the damage those missions cause."

"So, it stands to reason, my life has been in your hands countless times," Six pointed out, "I must hold you in high regard to give you that level of trust."

Quinn stilled at her observation. "Your logic in this matter astounds me, Six," he said. He straightened and Six sensed his tension lighten.

She reached up and plucked at the lapels of his robe, "Now, do we have this settled, Malavai?" Six asked and saw the thankful glow in his eyes vaporize into a raw heat.

"One more thing, Six," he murmured, "I think I like a suggestion you made earlier." With a quickness that caught her off guard, he reached his arm around her waist to pull her to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Six had just enough time for a small gasp before Malavai's lips met hers. Her hands clutched at the fabric under them while his mouth slanted over hers and he took advantage of her surprise to deepen the kiss. Six's eyes drifted shut, enjoying the surge of passion she felt from him. Quinn's hands were biting into her waist as his tongue grazed hers. She heard him groan as she stroked the rough velvet of his cheek where he hadn't shaved yet and her breath hitched as the kiss became hungrier, devouring her until they broke apart.

"Was this what you meant by being grateful, Malavai?" Six couldn't resist asking.

"Not in the slightest," he replied with a devious grin, "This is me having 'my wicked way with you', as you mentioned." They shared a laugh as he pulled her onto his lap to straddle him. "Just so you know, this wasn't my intent when I asked you to join me." But his body was already reacting to hers, and his hands traversed her body, pushing her robe from her shoulders so he could press his lips to the blue skin.

"I know, Malavai," she sighed, sensing the truth in his words, "That only makes it better."

He lifted his face to hers and she drank in his smile before their lips met again. Still sitting in his lap, she ran a palm down his chest, pausing over his heart where she felt it pounding. Her mouth moved to nibble along his jaw, while he continued working his way down her throat. She could hear his ragged breathing as she traced the curve of his ear with the tip of her tongue, then sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

Malavai's fingers had pushed her robe off completely and were exploring her body as if he were discovering her anew. She pulled at her top and he grabbed the bottom hem, yanking it over her head, before pushing her back on the seat and dropping his mouth to her breast. His fevered touch was contagious, calling to her Sith passion, and Six was moving her hands over his body with the same urgency.

They had gone from sharing subtle chuckles to more animalistic growls, their desire becoming something primal. She was clawing at his shoulders as he continued laving attention to one breast then the other. Her back arched as she lifted her hips to remove her shorts, feeling Malavai doing the same with his pants, all the time keeping his mouth at her skin. It seemed like his hands and mouth were touching her everywhere and just as she thought she couldn't handle more, he sat back up in the seat, pulling her on top of him.

Cupping his cheek she kissed him hungrily, rolling her hips to stroke him against her. She focused on their kiss as his hands clutched her hips to position her above him. He lifted her so the tip of his shaft was at her center and slowly helped her ease down. Leaning back, she moaned as her body enveloped his arousal. When he was finally locked inside her, she rested her hands on his chest feeling his heart racing under them.

Watching his face in the partial darkness, she saw his eyes squeezed tight and he was completely tensed, buried within her. She felt his arms come around her as he pulled her to him, and her cheek stroked his rich black hair as her arms wrapped around his neck. His breath was coming in jagged pants and Six kissed his throat where his pulse was drumming.

Gripping her hips, Malavai lifted her slightly before letting her sink back down, wrenching another moan from her lips. He lifted again, coaxing her into an easy rocking and Six let herself get caught up in the natural rhythm. Soon she was controlling the pace, able to move more freely in his lap.

Malavai's hands roamed over her body, and his teeth sunk into her collarbone as her pace became wild, and he began lifting her by her hips to assist her. Time escaped Six as her body was pushed to the breaking point. Then, her head fell back and she cried out his name as her world exploded, a massive climax devastating her.

Six shuddered against him as his hands continued lifting her. She cried out again as another strong explosion hit and she squeezed around him more tightly than ever. It was enough to spur his own detonation and he joined her in ecstasy, his shout echoing in the pod. Shock waves of pleasure erupted across his body while hard gasps ripped from his chest and every muscle jolted as his hips kept grinding against her.

Six listened as their breathing slowed before she sat up in Malavai's lap. With her eyes closed, she rested her forehead against his. Six could feel his breath, rapid against her lips, until it seemed like they were breathing in unison. She rested one hand on his shoulder, massaging the muscle just above his shoulder blade. The other hand she stroked along his cheek rubbing her thumb over the bristles of his beard stubble, then around to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Seems my teasing wasn't the only thing you missed," Six joked, as she kissed the breaths from Malavai's lips. His eyes met hers, sparkling with mirth even in the dim escape pod.

"Astute, as usual," he replied, as he stroked his fingers down her legs, "There are great rewards when you're with someone whose life revolves around passion." Six leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She let her hand rest lightly across his throat where his pulse thrummed against her fingers.

"Malavai, about that return comm from Csilla," she murmured, "I think I'd like you there when I take it. Especially if your expertise at Imperial loopholes is necessary."

"I'd be honored," he replied, "Should we retire to a bed?"

"I rather like where we are right now," she said with a yawn, the weariness from her restless evening settling in, "This is the most at ease I've felt all night."

"Glad I could be of service," she heard him respond, and shared in his chuckle as she gave herself to sleep.

* * *

"My lord, there's an urgent comm for you from Csilla."

The ship's droid's voice startled Six awake and she might have fallen to the floor if Malavai's arms hadn't tightened around her. Shaking her head to clear it of the fuzziness of sleep, she looked around to get her bearings. Grinning with delight, she realized she was draped over Malavai on the bench seat of the escape pod, their robes covering the pair of them.

"Didn't lose you," he muttered, sleepily, as he squeezed her again.

Six realized her legs and back were chilled; in fact the only areas on her body that felt warm were those either under their robes, or that touched his body. She had no idea how long they'd been there but her protesting muscles were telling her it was time to move. As she levered herself up, she admired Malavai's smooth chest and ran her hand over his skin. Catching her off guard, he snatched her hand and planted a kiss in her palm before helping her sit up.

"Not the most comfortable place to spend the night," she said as she stretched, "Guess it wouldn't be practical to keep escape pods heated." She scooped up their clothes, and turned to hand him his. But instead of taking them he placed a hand on each of her upper arms and rubbed briskly to warm them.

"This isn't the first time I've dozed off in here, I'm afraid," he confessed, then smiled, "A wholly different experience with a Chiss covering me, much warmer." Six laughed, remembering that even though if the physical aspects of a relationship were great, it was the relaxed moments afterward she enjoyed most. But the relaxation in this case was short-lived as she remembered what woke her.

"A comm from Csilla," she repeated. Six found herself gnawing her bottom lip, wondering what the news would be. But Malavai gave her a warm smile as he brushed back a lock of her jet hair.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Six," he assured her, "And if not, it'll be handled. You should go check." She handed him his clothes and they dressed quickly, before he popped open the hatch to the pod.

He spied out into the ship's corridor then motioned for her to follow. Moving quickly trying not to draw the attention of any other members of the crew, they stopped briefly at the door to Malavai's quarters. Glancing to make sure the coast was clear, Six grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him to her for a quick kiss. She stepped back, smiling at his surprised grin and straightened the fabric she'd disheveled.

"Meet me at the holotransmitter, Captain?"

"Yes, my lord," he said briskly, the smile still tugging at his lips.

* * *

As Six braced herself before signaling the ship's droid to activate the holo, she caught a quick nod of reassurance from Malavai. She couldn't remember the last time she'd dressed so quickly, donning the black armor that was fitting of her role as Wrath. She'd wanted to be prepared no matter who she greeted on the holo. Malavai had moved just as quickly, nearly bumping into her in the corridor on the way to the transmitter. He'd somehow managed to look fresh and cool, while she felt like she'd been caught in a whirlwind.

A tall handsome Chiss appeared on the comm and Six's heart jumped at the familiar image of her father. She noted that, aside from new streaks of silver at his temple, he never seemed to age. The epitome of Chiss stoicism even in holo her father was a commanding individual, but he softened instantly when he saw her.

"Fae't, hah ch'aah bun ch'at veb vah. Vah ch'ean'i na." _Fae't, it's good to see you, you look well_. Six smiled at his use of Cheunh.

"Vah ch'an'viuh, Ticsi. Rab Bipim ttis'ah. Ch'ah viz bacin'bah ea cat ch'eo ch'isercisi ch'at von'ehn nen can eh'hn Ch'an bapun reo vun'retah. "_You also, Father. But Basic please. I've asked someone from my crew to join us in case I need his advice_. Her father nodded in understanding.

"I'll admit I'm curious about the crew the Empire has given you." He said as Six motioned for Malavai to stand where he'd be visible to the image on the holo.

"Tisci, this is Captain Quinn," she gestured to Quinn, "One of the officers on my crew. Captain, meet Colonel Ses."

"Colonel Ses, a pleasure to meet you. Lord Sixfee has mentioned you often," Malavai gave the Colonel nod and bow before standing at attention.

"At ease, Captain. I know my daughter well enough to know she doesn't stand on such formalities. I only hope she treats her crew well. She ran roughshod over many of the Imperials stationed on Hoth." Six swore she saw Malavai's lips quirk at her father's description of her youthful antics. "Tah cart bat, Fae't, sir ch'a vuhn." _He's handsome, Fae't, for a human_.

"Tisci!" Six scolded her father but couldn't resist smiling, "What news do you bring?"

"Direct as usual. It seems House Nuruodo had heard of your exploits. Even if some House members don't completely approve, they are pleased to know you are forging such strong alliances with the Empire." Relief washed over Six at the news her family wasn't in jeopardy. "Another reason the House contacted me was to confer with you about rumors concerning the Emperor. Since you act on his behalf, they thought you could enlighten them on the matter."

Understanding flooded Six as she realized the true intent for her father's summons. Typical Ascendancy subterfuge, she thought, summoning a member of her family as opposed to her so not to draw the Empire's attention.

"The Empire is as strong as it ever was, Tisci," she scowled, "That's all I'm at liberty to say. Next time I'd appreciate it if they didn't use members of our family as their messengers."

"You seem to be far too used to issuing orders," her father said as he smiled indulgently, "Remember your place, Fae't. I'm your father, not a member of your crew. Hopefully your Captain can reacquaint you with Imperial protocol." Malavai's cheeks turned bright red at the Colonel's words.

"I have tried numerous times, Sir," he said, "Propriety seems to bounce off of her." Six pressed her lips together, incensed that she was being teamed up on but her father started grinning.

"It's good to know my daughter has such a diligent crew assisting her, Captain. I've oft told her, a Commander is only as good as the officers beneath them." Six bit her lips harder trying to not laugh as Malavai looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him.

"Uh, very good, Sir," Malavai was close to stammering. His eyes met Six's and pleaded with her to remove him from the awkward situation. But after all they'd 'discussed' the night before Six found herself inclined to be merciful.

"Well, Tisci," she spoke up, "I hope House Nuruodo will be pleased with my affirmation of the Empire's strength. Thank you for informing me of the situation so quickly."

"It's always good to see you, Fae't. One of your nephews has just been stationed to Hoth, we'd like it if you would visit, he's very impressed by what he's heard of you." Her father gave her another nod and she blew him a kiss before his holo blinked out. Letting out a deep sigh of relief she turned to Malavai who'd tilted his head at her speculatively.

"Not to pry, but what does 'Fae't' mean?' he asked, "The way he said it I would assume it meant 'daughter'. Or is it some Chiss term of endearment?"

"You might call it that," Six shook her head as she pressed her fingers to her mouth in embarrassment, "It's the name my family calls me." Malavai's eyes widened at that tidbit of information. "You know Ses'fae'tunda is my full name, but in Chiss format, my core name is Fae't."

"Fae't," a thoughtful look came over Malavai's face when he said it. "Well then, may I make a request?" Six peered at him and nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I know it's what you prefer but truth be told I've never cared for calling you 'Six'. I think I rather use your core name, that is, when we're not on duty."

"It's been a long time since anyone outside of my family called me that," she chuckled, "Never thought it was a name to inspire fear throughout the galaxy. More like fodder for bad jokes." Malavai shared in her laugh.

"I can see the logic there, but I think it's lovely." he leaned close to her ear, "May I, Fae't?" he whispered. Six shivered at how it he made it sound, wondering how he would say it in other circumstances.

"Only as long as you keep saying it like that," Six murmured, "Yes, Malavai, you may use my core name when we are off-duty." He leaned towards her to give her a kiss, then straightened as they both heard the noises of the rest of the crew rousing.

"Unfortunately it would appear we are on duty for the moment," he said, "What course should I set?"

"I believe I'll indulge my father and go to Hoth. Will you be accompanying me, Quinn?" she asked. Malavai's eyes turned thoughtful.

"Yes, my lord," he replied, before musing in a low tone, "I believe there's something I would like to discuss with the Colonel."

* * *

_**Author's Note** \- Caution, contains spoilers to other stories I've written and the Sith Warrior story line_

_To anyone that enjoys my Talon/Pierce fics, **please** don't think me disloyal. _

_Yes, in my stories, after Quinn betrays Six she adopts the name Talon and she turns to her love Pierce. They then create a life and a family, with Quinn exiled to Csilla. Their Chiss/human son Buyahk'a, or Buck, becomes an Agent and is featured heavily in my series 'Chasing Shadows'. But once upon a time Six and Quinn did have feelings for each other, otherwise her heart wouldn't have broken when he did betray her. I just wanted to submit one more nice thing involving Quinn. Now that it's out of my system I can go back to hating the traitorous bastard. Feel free to review... or blast me of you feel like I've sold out. Smooches!_


End file.
